My Little Thief
by Raintail
Summary: How can a mere thief, with no prior training in romance, possiably express his feelings for his partner? ShirlaXGoose Fluff warning!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the LOH games, obviously.

Just a cute piece of fluff between Goose and Shirla.

Based on Legend of Heroes II.

My Little Thief

"Goose, you stupid idiot! Hurry your ass up before we're caught!" Shirla shouted, pushing her way through various villagers.

The two bandit companions clumsily raced their way through the streets towards a small abandoned cabin in the south-east district of town. Goose watched his footing carefully. Step by step, he made sure of keeping his balance so he wouldn't make Shirla angry again.

"Goose, come on! You're falling behind!"

The pissed-off voice of his partner made him quicken his pace. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was Shirla being angry with him. Sure, he could handle her taunts and name-calling, but only for once, Goose wished for praise instead of scold. This gave him energy.

Unfortunately, a small pebble imbedded in the path would rob the thief of his own determination.

"Damnit," he cursed, feeling himself falling towards the stone-laden path. If there was one thing he was good at, it was throwing things. Maybe, if time allowed him, he would have just enough elevation to throw the hemp knapsack…

"Shirla heads up!" he shouted, launching the bag into her direction.

Shirla turned around just in time to catch the bag unexpectedly in her chest.

"Goose! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry…," he shouted, feeling the weight of the guards piling on top of him. "Just take it and go! No fear, I shall escape unharmed, for I am the great thief Go- mmph!" His words were cut off as a gag was thrown over his mouth.

With an exasperated sigh, Shirla shook her head and continued running towards their hideout.

--------------

The hemp sack fell gently to the floor.

"What did he get, anyways…," Shirla thought, pulling the drawstring and letting the bag fall open. At first, nothing could be seen. It was almost like the bag was empty.

"Damnit Goose! Idiot didn't steal the right stuff again!" she shouted angrily, kicking the bag across the floor. A small 'clink' of metal-on-wood prevented Shirla to scream again.

"What was that…," she mumbled, bending down to pick up something small that fell out of the sack. A tiny ring made of pure silver was held between her fingers. Her eyes searched the ring carefully. 'This looks like the ring I saw at the bazaar…the customizing shop, I think…,' thought Shirla as she slowly examined the refined silver.

A small inscription along the inner wall of the ring caught her eye. Squinting, she slowly began to read the letters.

"_To Shirla_"

Shirla stared blankly for a few seconds, not knowing what to think or say. Standing up, she clutched the ring in her palm with her eyes focused on the floor.

"Stupid Goose…," she muttered.

The light patter of rain began to fall over the town, causing little cracks on the old roof to shed water.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

For some reason, she suddenly began to think of her times with Goose, all those moments where his dumbass caused her to loose her temper, the times when they had successfully stolen something, but eneded up getting it stolen themselves.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

A thought crossed her mind.

'Goose is a no-good idiot who puts a bad name to all thieves. He's clumsy, weak, and a sissy. He still even hasn't figured out that I know his cooking seceret...'

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

"I've got to get him out of there," she thought, pocketing the ring and running out into the rain.

- - - - - -

"Damn, damn, damn! She's going to kill me for sure…," Goose cursed, his words echoing off the cell walls. "I'm such an idiot…how can she even stand to be around me…" His shackles rubbed the raw skin of his wrists, causing him to wince.

'Its not like I mean anything I say when I insult her…she's not ugly at all! Much better than anything I could have a chance with…,' he thought, poking at the dungeon's soil with a stick.

As the thin piece of wood dragged through the dirt, he began to form words…a list.

_-_

_1 Ib. of beef_

_Steamed carrot wafers_

_Cooked potato chunks_

_Cooked celery_

_Pepper, Salt_

_Chicken gravy _

-

"Goose, what are you doing?" Upon natural instinct, Goose swept away his writing with one hand and scuffled backwards.

"S-Shirla! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, obviously," she said, playing with the lock on his cell. Then there was silence.

"Did you get that bag? Tell me you didn't drop it, too," Goose asked with a smirk across his face.

"Of course I got it, dumbass!"

"Then…"

"Yeah."

"So you aren't…"

"Goose! Will you be quiet? I can't concentrate!"

Goose sat back and shifted his wrists, causing an ugly grinding sound. The metal clinking between Shirla's tools and the lock echoed off the walls.

"Um…," Goose started, but was interrupted.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy," Shirla said, still focused on the lock. Before Goose could say anything, there was an awkward _click_ and the lock fell to the floor.

Goose let out a sigh.

"Great work," he said in mid-stretch, standing up and swiping one boot over his half-smeared handwriting, just to be sure. As he tried walking forwards, something held his leg and caused him to fall face-first into the dirt.

Shirla sighed.

"You idiot…," she muttered, entering the cell and kneeling down to unlock Goose's foot shackles.

There was another awkward silence.

The clinking of metal was the only thing to cover up both thieves' nervous breathing.

Now sitting up-right, Goose couldn't help but glance over at his partner. He almost had to be careful not to let out a small gasp. Her long, auburn hair glittered with rain that reflected the light of nearby cell torches. Her maroon eyes lay concentrated on the lock, but he could tell that she faintly tried to glance up at him.

"Why haven't I ever noticed how beautiful she is…," he thought, gulping quietly. He was suddenly aware of her touch; making volts of anxiety rush through his body.

"What in the hell are YOU gaping at?" Shirla asked roughly, the chains falling off Goose's ankle.

At a sudden loss for words, Goose could only stutter. Shirla sighed. "You boys are all the same…," she muttered, standing up beside him.

"Here. Let me unlock your wrist-shackles."

Faster than before, she unlocked them. This let Goose flex his wrists, grinning.

Shirla stared at Goose.

He felt it, and carefully met her glance. A shine of silver flickered in the darkness, causing Goose to seek it. There was the silver ring he had stolen for Shirla, resting in between two of her fingers.

Noticing, she held it up.

"I wanted to thank you for this," she said, voice cool. Before Goose could react, he quickly pulled out a silver chain-link necklace from his pocket.

"Here, I didn't think you would like to wear rings, so I stole this for you as we- mmph!"

Goose was cut off again, but this time, not with a gag. Shirla grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his roughly. His sapphire eyes widened in shock as he felt her body press him up against the cell wall. He felt Shirla's tongue brush against his lips, seeking immediate entrance. Instinctively, his mouth opened and their tongues met for the first time.

Slipping…

_Slipping…_

Goose felt the silver chain slip through his palm and onto dungeon floor. He also felt his hands beginning to rise. It was almost like he couldn't control them as they slowly, but hesitantly, rested on her hips. Shirla was okay with this, but when she felt his hands begin to lower further then they should have, her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss, pushing herself away.

"Goose, you pervert!" she shouted.

Goose stood there, stunned, mouth still open slightly. Both of their lips were slightly swollen.

Almost like the glint of sliver snapped him out of his Trans, he kneeled down and picked up the necklace.

"Here…sorry, I dropped it…," he said dumbly, handing it to his partner.

Shirla frowned, quickly taking it from him and attaching it to the ring.

"Really…," she started. "I don't even know why I even bother keeping you as a partner." She lifted her arms, re-attaching the necklace around her neck.

Goose opened his mouth to speak, but a deep baritone voice boomed through the dungeon.

"Who's down there!"

Shirla and Goose looked at each other with panicked eyes.

"Which way did you come in!" he asked.

"That way!"

Shirla pointed towards the hall where the voice was coming from.

Goose's jaw dropped as he glared angrily at his partner.

"That's the only way out!"

"Well sorry! That was the only way I could get in!"

"Whatever…," Goose started as Shirla began to run towards the guard. "H-hey! Wait up!"

The two thieves barreled past the guard, sending him flying onto his back.

"Hey Goose!" Shirla shouted. "I saw what you were wriiiiitingggg!"

Goose's eyed opened in shock.

"W-what! No! Get back here! Tell me what you saw!"

"Never ever!" she taunted, not being able to hide the sudden grin that crept onto her features.

'_Never ever, my little thief._"

-------------

Author's Note: I love the ShirlaXGoose couple in LOH II. They just make me giggle. So after playing a small segment of the game, I decided, hey. Its 2am, why not write a ShirlaXGoose fanfic?

So here it is.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

Catta+


End file.
